Nightmare
by shittyfics
Summary: " Ive been having nightmares. About the team. About... you. " " Oh, " Cole breathed out, his features softening. Kai's face was burning from admitting that, but Cole didn't seem amused by it. In fact, he moved over to make room on the bed. " If it will make you feel better, you can stay here. " lavashipping


**2:30 am**

Kai jolted awake, sweat rolling off the top of his head. He panted as if he'd just ran a mile, and his heart thudded in his chest. Glancing around, he checked each bunk bed for his fellow ninjas. Leaning over the edge of his bunk, he saw Zane sleeping soundly, his covers kicked off his body. Straightening back up, he narrowed his eyes to see the farthest edges of the darkened room. He already knew Jay was there, his loud snore gave him away, but Cole's bed was dark and hard to make out

Kai bit his lip anxiously. He knew Cole was safe. It was simply a bad dream. A terrifyingly, vivid dream, but a dream no-less. Still, images of what he had _seen_ forced him to roll out of bed to make sure Cole was still safe.

Creeping silently to the edge of his teammates bed, Kai groped around in the dark to find Cole. Kai accidentally hit his shoulder in his search, and Cole woke up with an irritated groan. He shifted as he slowly woke, kicking at his blankets until his head popped out.

" Kai? " He whispered as he sat up, his face scrunched up in confusion as he glanced at the clock, " Do you know what time it is? "

" Sorry, " Kai apologized. An awkward silence fell after that. The fire ninja wanted to explain _why_ he had to wake Cole up, but pride made him stop. For all he knew he'd just laugh or tell the other ninja in the morning, and he knew Jay would never let him live it down. " Its nothing, sorry, " Kai said again, retreating back to his own bed.

In his own haze of sleep, Cole just shrugged it off and thew his covers over the top of him again, completely knocked out.

Kai stared at the tops of the ceiling, not wanting to get back to sleep after what he'd seen last time. Eventually, sleep took hold once again.

 **4:15 am**

Kai awoke in fright once again, this time unvulintarily letting out a scream of terror. Realizing it was just another nightmare, he clamped a hand over his mouth to stop his whimpering. This time it had been worse. He screwed his eyes shut tight to stop the memories of it from flooding back in.

" Kai, whats wrong? "

Zane peered up at him as he pulled down a white tee. Kai rubbed at his eyes, confused as to why Zane was up in the middle of the night, until the clock at the other end of the room blared in bright red letting, ' 4:18 am '. Zane had a habit of getting up at inhuman hours.

" I-its nothing, im fine, " Kai lied, searching Zane's face to garner a reaction. It was hard to tell in the gloom, but he guessed Zane was skeptical. The ice ninja simply shrugged, and walked out the door.

Once he was gone, Kai sighed, running a palm down the side of his face. He was exhausted at this point, but didnt want to attempt sleep again.

Throwing his legs over the side of the bed and hopping out of bed, Kai began to unbutton his pajama shirt, before a voice softly called out to him.

" Kai, what are you doing? "

Cole looked disheveled, and his voice was gruff from sleep. He started to step out of bed, but when Kai started making his way over, he ceased.

" This is the second time you've woken me up, whats going on? " Cole asked quietly, aware that Jay was sound asleep ( and not wanting to hear the loud-mouth complain if he was woken up ).

" Just go back to bed, " Kai said dismissively, still not wanting to explain himself.

" You should too. "

" I..." Kai started, suddenly meek. " I cant. "

When Cole raised a brow he elaborated. " Ive been having nightmares. About the team. About... you. "

" Oh, " Cole breathed out, his features softening. Kai's face was burning from admitting that, but Cole didn't seem amused by it. In fact, he moved over to make room on the bed. " If it will make you feel better, you can stay here. "

Kai blushed at that. He hadn't shared a bed with someone since he was around five and had bad dreams about the boogey man. If it was anyone else asking, he'd probably refuse, but this was Cole. Kai would rather die than pass up an opportunity like this.

Without a word he slid under the covers next to the earth ninja, feeling awkward and growing tense. Cole just chuckled and pulled him in closer around the waist, burrowing his face into the crook of Kai's neck.

Kai relaxed against him. For the first time that night he felt safe and protected. And he knew that his teammates, that _Cole_ was safe and protected as well. Thats all he needed to know.

A smile danced across his lips and he let his eyes flutter shut.

 **6:30 am**

" What are you two doing? "

Kai glared up at Jay, who was smirking down at him.

" Do you mind? " Kai grumbled. He started to get up, but Cole had an arm wrapped firmly across his chest, and he didn't want to wake the other ninja.

" No, no. Please, continue. " Jay replied, his grin only increasing. When Kai's furious gaze deepened, he only chuckled more before walking away.

" Was that Jay? " Cole asked sleepily next to him, his voice muffled due to burying his face in kai's chest.

" Yeah, " Kai huffed, " But he's gone now. "

" Good. "

Kai smiled at that and he turned over so he could face the other ninja. Cole blinked at him, smiling too. Kai pulled the blanket tighter over the both of them before snuggling closer to the earth ninja, who wrapped his legs around Kai's.

" You should do this more often. "

" Agreed. "


End file.
